The Aminel Angel
by Angelkeznie
Summary: Oh brother! One down a lot to go!But well JoHannah be a twin?Only time well tell for Demy-Angels.On another side well Alexander School be destroyed?Scearts well be revilled in THe Aminel Angel! Book #2 of the Legendary angel serise
1. You Think You Can

Me:Yes! My second book in this series!

JoHannah:Yes! I'm ...

Me:Hold it don't give this book I need some one for the warning.

Hayden:I well.

Me:Than take it away.

Hayden: Okay,This has more than 20 Oc's in this story and it is not true and a AU warning was well so don't read if you don't like this stuff and if you do thank you and review and some stuff is true

Me:Thank you. Now on with the story.

ALL:Enjoy

Angel of Darkness DarkGatomon

The Twin

CHAPTER 1

YOU THINK YOU CAN

Johannah's pov

It has been a day since the fight and things and well,me and the girls are closer than before and has to go to the gym in the mornings for 2 hours,then at specials she goes with .

Today we are having specials in the morning.I keeped hearing some tip of sound in the gym were running the gym so I sneaked offer to the closet with out anyone nodising.

The door was open so I went in was normal in there,with the I saw a trap door and the noise was coming form of a sudden a hand was on my shoulder."What are you in here,JoHannah."

Something said from behind me said.I turned my head and there was Coach Rowford.'I'm dead was a vampire.'I thought."Who me I heard a noise and went to see what it was."I said and not a lie.

"Oh,So 'you think you can' come in here with out purmition,can you?"*The P.E. teacher* said."I'm sorry,it won't happen again." I said to her.I ran out of the big closet.

'Oh, that was soo close,she had almost found out of our secret.' Coach Rowford or Takeru T.K. Takaishi walked out of the main room of the gym.

Kenzie's pov

I was finally done with training ,and my dad DOES NOT GO EASY!'I hope that the P.E. class don't see me.'I thought laughing to myself to want they would do to me if they found out.

I went out of the large closet and into the main room of the gym and empty,and just to my luck the class was over!'Thank the lord the class is over!'I screamed in my mind.

I walked to my class room,and they were doing teacher my mom said to me to get a book and set down next to Johannah.

"What do you do in the mornings?"Johannah whispers to me.

"JoHannah,it's not your bissness."I whispered back.

,said it was time for lined up ABC order,I was in front of Dackta,and behind is one of my many friends I have,my friends and I think we are sisters or brother,but not Jesse and I were are closer than that by being boyfriend and girlfriend.

JoHannah's pov

I sat by Jesse and Hayden today at was weird all the lunch room was was not noraml at all!Plus was watching us all through lunch.

RRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG

I almost jumped for joy at the ringing of the bell,it was recess time and 20 minutes of it to!The table I was at was dismissed for lunch.

I went outside to my friends...

Me:Well that was a all day capttie,and sorry for the cliffy.

JoHannah:Yes I have a pov in here and I'm a snoop but I am

(points and herself)

others:Hey You didn't put us in here!

ME & Johannah: Sorry !

Jesse: Well next chapter well be entertaining

ALL : See you next time and review we like feedback!


	2. Enter the Demon

By Angel Of Darkness DarkGatomon  
>The Twin<p>

Chapter 2

Digimon Demon Devimon

JoHannah's Pov

I got out side, and saw my best friends, Iyannah. I started to go offer to her, and then I saw Kenzie on the swings and went offer saw me and the strange thing is her eyes flashed red for a minute. I got offer there and she was swinging as high as the bar!

I sat down and started to swing, then started to talk to before I opened my mouth I saw a shadow behind Kenzie that was not hers or no one's around her. It looked like a boy's shadow, 'cause it looked like he was wearing goggles, a hat, baggy jeans.(A\n:Takuya Kanbara but different like a Goth just not the make-up, or painted nails, just the cloth, and perisings)

I put it in the back of my head, and started to talk to Kenzie."Kenzie,What's up? "I said coolly not to get her mad at me that would be bad for me, I think it wouldn't. "Nothing, what'da want, oh and if it has to do with before lunch I'm going to talk. "She said peacefully,I thing I'm on her good side right now.

"I just wanted to know if you are okay form to you? "I asked but not with worry, I was worried about her just different. "Yeah I am, why? "She ask, and boy was she pale, and she is tan tan tan but now she is pale pale pale, I tell you. "I was just wandering." I said in a daydreaming voice

We spent all recess like that just swing the earth was shaking underneath us. We stopped the swings and got off of them, the shadow stopped and well and was next to Kenzie."What in God's name is going on!" I said sacred more in my live then yesterday."Dunno, but I'll tell u it is not good."Kenzie said like she knew what was going on.

Then there was laughter all around us! Then ground cracked, and all the kids stared to run and hide just like yesterday! Then the ground started to crack beneath us, and the sun was shining no more 'cause the clouds here hiding it from the Earth. I scrammed. I was scared of what was happening.

Just then Kenzie grabbed my hand and got in between two buildings, the same as yesterday. and some other teachers were rushing out to the playground.

Kenzie's Pov

I was trying to stay calm, but I wasn't. I was panicking! I didn't know what to do, dad didn't teach me all the stuff I should know! So I just grabbed Johannh's hand, and ran in-between to buildings.

"OK, now Johannah listen very carefully, "I said, and she nodded her head yes. "I want you to stay right here,and don't go anywhere." I said. I ran out into the open to were the demon thing could see me. I waved my hand in the air, and got it's attention.

It turned around. I saw that it was not a demon. It was a digimon named devimon! I stoped waving my hands in the air. "Well well,look what we have a Legendary Angel. What are you going to do to me,shoot me with a arrow?" He said chuckling . " No,and what are you doing here?"I said. "Well I thought I could put you angel in misery."I said very evily.

'I hope Kenzie well win,but that thing does look win Keznie!' Johannah thought.

Author's pov

Well it looks like the bad guy would crush the you thing I would do that? NO.

But here is the problem in this story."Johannah go hind."I said to Johannah commandingly .But Devimon grabbed Johannah 20 feet in the air! She screamed as loud the dead would wake up and try to shut her up!

"Oh man this is not pleasant at all! Kenzie help I don't like it up here!" Johannah yelled

just like the last yelling or screaming. You see this is the climax or problem in this story. Not good for Johannah is it. You might be wondering were is the teachers or the kids doing? Well the students are all hiding though out the playground. And the teachers were in the school hiding,or hiding were the students are. If you are reading this are you scared,or not well the people in this story are scared to death. You give me your answer.

Kenzie's pov

You see in one day I can learn a lot of stuff ,I also remember a lot to.  
>'Man I really need to get Johannah down from there.' I tough. Then I had a idea. I put my hand like Sakura in CardCaptorSakura when she summons the sealing wand.<p>

" Watashi no hoshi ni watashi no tamashī kara ā watashi ni oto megami no rirīsu no watashi no ha o hyōji !" I yelled to summon my twin blades. They showed up."Blind!"I yelled. They became one. You know when you hold a two knifes ,and you put the two end together? It's like that.

I got into a fighting stance with it,I was looking Devimon right in the eye. He smiled,I didn't know what he was up to. The hand Johannah was going back like he was going to throw her. But that was what he did he thrown her right to the rock wall!

Johannah's POV

"!" I yelled,I was being thrown right to the rock wall. What did I ever do to deserve to get this. My back was facing the wall,I closed my eye waiting for me to hit it."JOHANNAH NO!"I heard Kenzie screamed.

I hit it hard, I screamed at the top of my lungs. It hurt very bad. My eyes and mouth began to glow,it did it just like Kenzie's yesterday. We all , and by we I mean,Kenzie,the students, and the teachers,and me.

-memory one- -Johannah's pov-

I was walking home from school with my big brother or Bigguburazā-chan Justin,and big sister or Ane -Chan my older twin Kenzie. I was nice just us. We laughed,and smiled it was a good time. In time and space.

-memory two—Johannah's pov-

I was screaming and crying , Bigguburazā-chan was trying to pull me and Ane -Chan out of two portals to who knows where. But Myotismon shot at him and made him fall from 30 feet in the air, his demon wings went back into is body. He hit the ground hard it made unconscious.

Our parents tried doing the same thing as Bigguburazā-chan. It was the last time we saw them, right on both of our birthdays. The last 'Memory' that I will remember forever.

-End of memorys- -Johannah's pov

I dropped to the ground,and landed on one knee. My eyes were emotionless, they were dark in color,a very dark green. A phone tip of devise materialize right in front of me. I heard Kenzie's thoughts.'She is just like me a Legendary Angel ,' she thought.'I guess I am.'

"Johannah you have grown magically,physically,and mentally. I'm very pround of you,and your Ane -Chan. Take this and evolve,and defeat Devimon. You can do it my child I have faith in you."The strange devise said to me. I nodded,and then grabbed it in one of my hand.

Kenzie got out hers,it was different shads of purple,while mine was green and yellow. " You want to do it together?" She asked me,I nodded."Execute digi-evolution " We said in union.

Author's pov

Okey here is the part were you think,'Oh no what is happening!' Well I well tell you some things, one : you know how in season 4 of digimon,well Kenzie's hands do the samething that Taykua does. Two : Just like #1 but Johannah's hands are like Zoey' s are. Now see you just learned 'bout the two!

"Megasoundangewomon!" Kenzie said after the evolution.

"Meganimalangewomon!"Johannah said after the evolution.

Johannah's pov

'I can't believe this I'm just like Kenzie' I thought to myself. I looked at Kenzie and did what she did. She did just like yesterday. I closed my eyes and sighed,I opened them,and smiled. I did the same she did.

"Arrow of sound,Release and dispel!"Kenzie yelled .

"Arrow of animals, Release and dispel"I yelled.

We shot at Devimon . The arrows hit him in the heart. "I well be back angels!"He yelled.

He turned to data and went to the digi-world.

We flied down to the ground. We turned back to humans , I went to my knees. I was panting like a dog,"I'm tried can I go to sleep?" I asked. "No you may not." Kenzie said. She put her hand to help me up,I smiled at her kindness.

"Arigatō Ane-Chan." I said. All the kids,and teachers came out of hiding.

Author's pov

So there is a thing called a happy ending!

Anata wa, sanshō shite kudasai jikai watashi no yūjin …

* * *

><p><p>

Me: This is the longest chapter I have ever written!

Johannah : ! I was in here! Ane-Chan You are the best!

Me : Arigatō Imōto -Chan!

Hayden: Okay now we need a translator for the Jap words.

Jesse: I'll do it! ^raises hands^

Hayden,Me,Johannah: Go then!

Jesse: Okay um

Watashi no hoshi ni watashi no tamashī kara ā watashi ni oto megami no rirīsu no watashi no ha o hyōji = Oh from my soul to my star show me my blades of the sound Goddess release

Bigguburazā = big brother

Ane = big sister

Arigatō = thank you

Anata wa, sanshō shite kudasai jikai watashi no yūjin = see you next time my friends

All : See you next time our friends ,and we love feedback!


	3. Back together

**Me : It chapter of the twin! What well happen!**

**Tai: What are you doing?**

**Me: Otōsan ! G-go b-back to w-work.**

**Tai: Come on tell me.**

**Justin: She and the other Legendary Angels are make all the stuff that happens,and then puts it on .**

**Me: Bigguburazā wa anata ga sō deddomandesu!**

**Justin: Imōto wa watashi wa akuma yo sudeni deddomanda!**

**Tai : I really don't care. *ruffles Justin's and Keznie's hair,then walks a way***

**Me & Justin : Hay! * starts fighting.***

**All the other angels: Sorry on with the chapter!**

**The Twin **

**Chapter 3**

**The Kamiya famliy **

**Johannah's pov**

**I stud up and Kenzie hugged me very hard. "Watashi wa anata no anzen'na imōto ureshii." She said on the verge of crying. " Watashi wa ane o nogashi, soshite kon, watashi-tachi wa isshodesu. " I said ,it was sad I haven't been this way for a long time, sense I was adopted by the Bowlings' . **

**We stopped hugging . Mr. Brough came out with a megaphone and said,"school will be canceled just like yesterday." All the kids cheered. "Do you want to come offer to my house?"I asked Kenzie . "How bout we go to my house instead."Kenzie said. She took my and we ran to the gym. Kenzie opened the gym door and she dragged me inside the large building. And there standing in the middle of the huge room was Mr. Wade and a teenage boy with ear rings."But Dad I can't! I have to be at Buffalo Run tomorrow!" The teenager complained. **

**Mr. Wade sighed. "Justin it's just for the 4th and 5th grade. It's not like your up on stage for millions of people."He said. Kenzie cleared her throat. There heads snapped in our direction."Who are you?"The teenager we now know to be named Justin said madly."Justin com down. It's just Kenzie,and Johannah?"He said with a questioning look in his eye.**

**(Kenzie's POV)**

**I took a deep breath."Devimon showed up and Johannah was the one that defeated him. And turned into Animalangewomon,and we took the demon digimon down. So she is a Legendary Angel as well."I said and slumped my shoulders then took a good long sigh. Then Justin's right eye started to twitch.'Oh,No! I'm in trouble now,'I thought.**

" **You really are Kijuus,"He said to us shacking his head with his eyes closed. We stopped on his left foot as hard as we can."We're not Kijuus!"Johannah and I said in chorus."Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww!"Justin screamed as he jumped holding on to the hurt one. Johannah and I just cracked up laughing. "You thank this is funny I'll show you funny." He said sounding very very scary,and the both of us felt very small when he said that.**

**Dad sighed."It really is old time,"he said after he sighed."Came you two go call the Bowlings and the Slier and ask if you can stay at a friends house."He said pointing to the gym door."Why?"Johannah said."Don't you want to said all the family that weren't kidnapped?"Our dad asked. She put her index finger on her chin at thought for a second."Of course I want to!"She exclaimed.**

**(Johannah POV)**

**Kenzie and I went and asked,and both families said yes! So now we were going through the portal to Base City. Then when we stepped out we were home! Kenzie and me did a ear to ear smile. We walked to a mansion that said Kamiya on the address. The gates raised up to let us in.**

**It was good to be back home.**

**8-8**

**It 's been a few hours sense we have gotten to Base City. Right now we were walking through the very very big city. And boy did it have everything! Markets,clothing stores,shoe store,huge malls,restaurants,fast food,big business buildings,hospitals,repair shops,hotels,car shops,sport stores,accessorizes in all clothing stores! I was heaven to me!**

**Then at the other side of the city was a huge castle,it was as big as one in England. "Johannah can we please go now?"My older twin asked. Oh and our dad said we were and still are twin. Funny he didn't said that _until _we we had gotten home a few hours ago.**

**Right now we were in a clothing store,and Kenzie wasn't liking it one bit."You just want to get out of here so you can go to a anime and manga store."I said poking her side and my bangs in front of my eyes,and of course a smile on my lips. Right on time she was blushing like mad. She likes keeping the anime and manga thing to herself.**

"**How did you know I like anime and manga?"She asked scared of my answer. Now I had a very evil grin a evil look in my eyes. Now my big sis was scared out off her mind."Remember Dad said we have a twin bond."I said. Then she really went pale. It was pretty funny. **

"**I won't tell."I said,"or well I?"She sighed then I said that. "Can we go now?"She asked worriedly. "Yeah come on!"I exclaimed running and waving for her to come. We went to a store named Anime Mania. She got some anime series and manga series to read and watch. I am so glad Dad gave the both of us Master Cards with unlimited amount of money that only we can activate with your magic!**

**Then when we were walking on the city off the city where the castle was. Al of a sudden a hand grabbed our shoulders. We tried to round house kick the person,but instead Justin just grabbed our ankles. "We need to go see Uncle."He said firmly. We nodded. **

**It was a LONG walk to where we were at to the castle. Wait,Uncle lives in the castle! We walked down long halls ,then arrived at the throne room.**

**Kenzie's POV**

**When we walked into the throne room two people were sitting on the kings and queens thrones. The king looked like Davis from digimon,and the queen looked like Kari form digimon as well. "Well it looks like our two twin nieces have came back"The woman who Johannah and I now know as our aunt."These two are our Uncle Diasuke,and Aunt Hikari."Justin said. Our faces brighten up to see our aunt and uncle. They stud up,and we ran to give them a big hug! **

"**Oh and I hope you know we're also ,and ."They said as we hugged. Then the hugging stopped."You're going to be watching us aren't you?"We said in perfect union."Oh yeah."They said shaking there head yes.**

**8-8 **

**Me : This took very long! Little sis came you please translate for us?**

**Johannah : My pleasure!**

**Bigguburazā wa anata ga sō deddomandesu! =Big brother you are so a dead man!**

**Imōto wa watashi wa akuma yo sudeni deddomanda!=Little sister I'm already a dead man I'm the devil!**

**Watashi wa anata no anzenna imōto ureshii = forgot what it means**

**Watashi wa ane o nogashi, soshite kon, watashi-tachi wa isshodesu = same as the last one**

**Me : Thank you! **

**All : Read,review,and fav!**


End file.
